In Bewteen Games
by victoryofcastle
Summary: We all know Freddie and Sam like to fight but what happens when Freddie's gets caught up in a web of lies and at the top of that list is Sam is his girlfriend, will Sam help him or will he get burnt?
1. Chapter 1

Sam walked into the ICarly studio to find Freddie doing something on his laptop, she snuck up

behind him and put her hands over his eyes, she learned down to whisper in his ear "what you doing

fredwerid?", he jumped up in surprise, and accidently pushed Sam to the ground, as he tripped over

the computer cord underneath his feet and brought them both to the floor, Sam was literally glaring

at him, so he quickly got up, and offered his hand for her to take, she pushed his hand away and got

up herself, once she was on her feet again, she said very slowly and carefully, pausing between each

word to get her message across, You . Are. So. Dead, he didn't need to be told twice and ran for the

door but he didn't get far, as he felt Sam grab the back of his jacket to pull him back, so that he

couldn't escape, he turned around to face her, he was nerveless, to be in a room with Sam alone is

hard, to be in one when you are the subject of her anger, is literally your death wish, I take a few

shallow breaths, "Sam, don't hurt me please", Sam just glares that evil smirk she has, and I know I'm

in trouble, "I'll buy you bacon, come on you love bacon", She smiles a little, "ok, nub, it's a deal",

she walks pass me, bumping into me on her way out, I see her smirk as she exists the room, and I

realise I've just been played, she was never really mad, she just wanted bacon, dam, I've been

played by the player, well at least it wasn't Carly who played me, then I would really be screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

I just arrived at school and the moment I enter the school the bell rings, great now

I'm late for first class, I walk quickly to the classroom but as I get though the door, I'm

stopped by Miss Brigs, she's seething at me, "sit down", she orders, I wanted to say

that what I was trying to do just that, but instead I just nodded and sat down in a seat

at the back of the classroom, Carly and Freddie had a different class to me, so I'm sitting by myself,

Miss Brigs is trying to show us something on the board but I couldn't care less

just wanting this class to be over with, I look up the board seeing that its some stupid

math problem, I quickly fill out my sheet, and then raise my hand,

"can I be excused?", she nods at me, and then gets back to her problem, I walk out

the door, and once I'm in the corridor, I sigh in relief, I couldn't stand that class for

one more minute, seriously I don't get why they call it school, they should call it

boring, but I guess boring things have a name too, I walk towards my locker, and

gets out some fat cakes, I always keep a secret stash at school, just in case, and

they help calm me down, if that is at all possible, I slam my locker shut and then

padlock it, just in case, but everyone knows not to touch my stuff, but you never

know with these kids, anyway I'm walking back to class when I see Fredwerid

standing by his locker, now for me this isn't weird but for him, with classes going on

around us, there's something going on here, and momma plans to find out, I

approach carefully, like a thief in the night, I'm a few feet from him and I see he's not

alone, there's some girl, with him, even more mysterious, what girl would talk to him,

I yell out to him, "Freddie", he whips around at the mere mention of me calling him by

his real name, but when he's around other people, it's easier, to do the polite thing,

and call him by his real name, so that people don't get the wrong idea about me, well

they would eventually find out, but keep them in the dark first, it's more fun that way,

anyway, he's looking at me, like someone who been shocked for life, but his face

changes in an instant and he has that look, the look he has when he's going to do

something stupid, trust me it's the same one I have, but he uses it less often than not

at all and I use it pretty much all the time, just as I'm about to tell him not to do what

he's thinking of doing, he yells out my name, I turn to face this girl, who's now

starring dangers at me with her eyes, but the next words that come out of her mouth

is poison to my ears "your Freddie's girlfriend?".


	3. Chapter 3

I f you want to know why I'm standing in the hallway with Sam and Bethany who are

both angry with me, let's go back to 30 minutes ago.

Anyway, I'm in science class and Carly and Sam are both in different classes, so our

teacher, is explaining our new assignment, but I'm only half listening, I will just read

the sheet later, but I hear him say something about partners so I instantly look up

and pay attention, he says you get to pick your own partners, yah, that sounds fun,

but I don't have any friends in this class, dam, I look around to see if I can find

someone to be my partner, just as I spot someone, someone taps me on the

shoulder, I look up to see Bethany, she asks if I have a partner, I um and ahh, until

finally I say no, which is the truth, but I really didn't like this girl, but I couldn't find an

excuse that she would beleive, in these rare moments I actually wish Sam was here,

cause she's ace at getting out of things and into things, but enough about that,

Bethany takes a seat beside me, I take the opportunity to ask what our assignment is

on, since I wasn't playing attention before, she looks at me shocked at what I just

said, "weren't you listening?", she says, I sigh, I think about saying no obliviously not

if I'm asking you, but instead I just say "no", she seems to calm down now, and tells

me that we are doing compatible testing on animals, that's sounds like fun, not, but I

just reply back 'great", she beams at me, and then passes me an assignment sheet,

it says we have to work on this assignment for the rest of the week, I'm glad it's not

longer, that means I might not have to talk to her, ever again after this week, that

would be a good thing, the teacher comes over to us and asks if we are partners,

Bethany answers for us with a yes and I just nod my head, he writes us down on his

notepad and begins to walk away but I call him back, I ask if I can leave, he nods his

head, so I gather my stuff and walk out the door, I walk to my locker and put my

science books away, I take my gym stuff out of my locker and lock the locker, I don't

have a deadbolt like Sam, people don't steal from me, but technically I don't have

anything worth of value to steal, I'm just about to walk back to class, when Bethany

approaches, as she stops in front of me, I ask her "are you stalking me?', she looks

offended, she defends herself "no, I needed to know when we're going to work on

our assignment?", I look at her disbelieving, "and you could not of asked me when I

got back?", she seems stumped, ha, I caught her off guard, I don't do that often, she

tries to form words but all that comes out is um and ahh, and to think I was doing that

before, she eventually finds words "ok, fine, you win, I didn't come out here to ask

about our assignment, I came to ask you out?", now, I'm at a loss for words, I quickly

recover and say no outright, but she asks why?, I answer cause I have a girlfriend,

but she asks who?, and don't say Carly, she already has a boyfriend, um, I take a

few breathe, trying to think of who I could say, at that moment, I hear Sam calling my

name, I turn around to face her, what got to me was her use of my real name, she

only say's that to me, when she doesn't know the person I'm with, brainwave, the

next words out of my mouth before either I or Sam could stop me, I say Sam's name,

Bethany turns towards Sam with death glares and there's nothing I could do to stop

the destruction that is about to come, Bethany asks Sam "If she is my girlfriend?", I

see Sam's face directed at me next, and my nerves kick in, I'm so dead, just as Sam

turns back to Bethany to answer, the bell rings signalling next class, yes saved by

the bell, I quickly say bye to Bethany and grab Sam's hand pulling her with me down

the hall, towards the gym, luckily me and Sam have gym together next, all though

now that I think about it, playing against Sam in gym, with hard balls when she wants

to kill me, wasn't the best plan, but then again what I just did was even stupider, ahh

just kill me now, it's not like I'm going to last much longer either way.


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie is dragging me though the hall towards our next class which is gym, I can't

believe he put me into that situation with him, what was he thinking, I now know he

wasn't, that's the only logical thing that makes any sense, I really need to talk to him

about this, we arrive at the door to the gym, and I now realise that our hands are still

connected, so I let go of his hand, and I walk into the gym, everyone else is already

here and is sitting in two groups, I sit down in the closest one and Freddie sits next to

me, our teacher comes into the room, and sees us all sitting down, he looks stumped

for a second but recovers and says that we are playing dodge ball today, yah, just

what I need, hitting my classmates with balls does calm me down, and boy do I need

to be calm right about now, I hear Freddie whispering my name but I don't bother to

look at him, instead I focus on the teacher, he's saying that the team's that we are

sitting in, are our teams for today, Freddork is just lucky that he is in my group, over

wise I would of enjoyed plumbing him with balls, hey, it would get my anger out, I

don't hate the kid, I'm just angry with him about this whole thing, which I still don't

know what's its about, maybe I should find out, I turn to face him and I'm just about

to ask him what before was about but before I could get the words out, our teacher

blows the whistle, signalling that the games about to start, I get up and move into a

position that I feel good in and get ready to play, the game begins and I grab a

ball and throw it at our opponents and what you know, it actually makes me feel

better, my team mates work out quickly that I am the best thrower, so they get the

balls to me, so that we can win the game, we win the first game easily and the coach

calls for a break, I go out into the hall to get a drink of water, as I walk back towards

the gym Freddie stops in front of me, "we need to talk about before", I nod at him to

continue, "I kind of told Bethany that were together because she wanted to go out

with me and I didn't want to go out with her", I stare at him, kind of lost for words, but

this is not a normal situation, I take shallow breathes and ask the question I want an

answer to, "what do you want me to do?".


	5. Chapter 5

I kind of stand there in shock at the fact that Sam actually wants to help me, this

must be some kind of mixed up day, cause normally she would of hit me by now, I

spoke to soon, as I feel Sam punch me in the arm, "hello, dork, wake up", I blink

twice just waiting for this to be over with, if this isn't a dream and it is actually real

then I must of walked into barrio world, it's the only logical explanation, I hear Sam

calling my name, and I finally get out of my weird shocked state, Sam has most likely

been hitting me, while I've been like this, I decide to ask her just that "have you been

hitting me?", she gives me a weird look but then proceeds to hit me in the head,

"ouch, what was that for?", "for you avoiding the problem Benson, "what problem?",

"The whole you telling Bethany that I'm your girlfriend", I breathe slowly trying to

catch my breath, the last few minutes have been fuzzy, I slowly start to answer her,

when I hear a voice that shakes me out of my resolve, Carly has come to find us, as

its lunchtime, weird, I must of been out for longer than I thought, anyway, I tell her

about missing the last part of gym, she shakes her head and smiles "it's all sorted, I

told your teacher, you were with the nurse", I look at her stunned, to see she actually

lied to a teacher, she continues not having noticed my surprised look or maybe she

did and just choose to ignore it, "yeah, I told her Sam and you got into a fight and

she hit you hard", she smiles sweetly at me and then grabs Sam's hand pulling her

away from me, towards the cafeteria , leaving me in the middle of the hallway looking

like an idiot, I manage to get out the words "but we hadn't finished here", but she just

kept walking.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for everyone who is reading this story, I'm new to writing fan fictions and any feedback is helpful.

* * *

><p>Carly had just pulled me away from Freddie, she's always taking me somewhere, it seriously gets annoying, I look back to see that Freddie is following us,<p>

hopefully we can talk at lunch, I enter the cafeteria and head straight for the food table, I put some chicken and grab some jelly from the desert table, I take

my plate, and walk to a table, I sit down and seconds later Freddie, Carly and Gibby sit down with us, and ifyou're wondering Gibby is Carly's boyfriend, Carly

starts talking about how her English teacher set them some poems to do, I really don't like that class, Carly soon realises that I'm not playing any attention,

so she turns to her boyfriend and starts up a conversation with him, I turn towards Freddie, and asks him "so, about before?",Freddie looks scared like I

might kill him at any moment now, well to be honest, I just might if he doesn't start answering my questions, I decide to ask him one last time "do you want

me to hit you again or are you out of dream land yet?", Freddie seems to finally come back down to earth cause he says "yeah, i told Bethany you were my

girlfriend", I nod my head, telling him I understand, and ask him "why me though?", he smiles at me and then says "cause you were there", I give him a

glare, not happy about this at all, I take his hand in mine, and lean in towards him "how long do we have to pretend for?", Freddie looks shocked again, so I

lift my fist towards him slowly, and he decides not to go into his shocked state again, afraid I'll hit him if he does, he calmly answers my question, not

realizing that we are still holding hands, "I don't know, a couple of weeks", I smile sweetly at him, but inside my anger is raging, I decide to let him off the

hook, as he seems to be in a lot of trouble anyway, and I am his friend, kind of, I ask him "what we are suppose to do now?", he says "I guess, be a

couple", lamely, that's the only exciting thing that has happened today, it's aslow day, and I haven't got up to much massif today, because Freddie's been

with me, most of the day and who could do something bad in fount of such a good guy, wait did I just call my friend Freddie a good guy, I hope this is going

to be a recurring thing, cause I don't want to think about things like that, who would, he nots actually the hottest guy in school, far from it in fact, but that

doesn't mean, he's not good looking , cause he is, why does everything have to be complicated, I hear the bell ring, signalling our next class, our fifth and

final class of the day, I have maths, I hate having double maths but that's just the way my timetable is, but that's not the only point, because Freddie has

maths with me and so does Carly and Gibby and Bethany, great now I'm stuck, I wanted some time to gather my thoughts, but it looks like I don't have any

time too, could this day get any worse, I snap out of my thoughts and realise that Freddie and me, are the only ones left in the cafeteria and that Freddie

has apparently been trying to get my attention for the last few minutes, Iget up out of my seat and Freddie reaches for my hand, I give it to him, and we

start speed walking to class, as we are late after all, I don't get why people think that ifyour late you have to run to class, I mean since your already late

anyway what's a few minutes more, but its seems nobody registers that fact, even now me and Freddie takes the stairs at a run and run down the next

corridor, we are a few classes down from our classroom when I stop and pull Freddie back, he stands in fount of me waiting for me to speak, "what are we

going to do?", he only says "be a couple", we walk into the classroom hand in hand, and literally all eyes are on us, including the teacher, which is stupid,

cause she should be teaching the rest of the class, we walk quickly to the back of the classroom and take our seats, which are next to Carly and Gibby, I let

go of Freddie's hand, and Carly whispers "what's going on?', I whisper back saying "I'll tell you later", she nods, the teacher comes around and puts a

worksheet in fount of me and Freddie, she doesn't say anything about us being late, maybe this me and Freddie dating thing, has its advantages, I look up

and see Bethany glaring at me from across the classroom, on seconds thoughts, maybe this is not going to so great after all.


End file.
